Sampson Stonewall
Sampson Stonewall Initial Character Build * Street Name: Just call me Sam * Age (in 2070): 2 (he thinks he's 33) * Demographics: Hispanic * Archetype: Hitter/Grifter = Background = = Notoriety/Street Cred = = Edges/Flaws = Edges * Escaped Clone * Type O Body * Linguistics (The studio wanted to pursue International distribution) * Martial Arts (+1 Unarmed DV) ** Sweep Maneuver Flaws * In Debt (owes 25k nuyen, with 2,500 nuyen interest) * Hung Out to Dry (All of the contacts that he had are actually part of the fictional background that was imprinted in his head. They don't actually exist, except for a handful of cameo roles who were slated to appear as themselves.) * Wanted = Abilities = * Body 3 * Agility 5 * Reaction 4 * Strength 4 * Charisma 5 * Logic 2 * Intuition 3 * Willpower 2 * Edge 6 = Cyberware/Bioware = Bioware (Total Essence Cost: 2.4, halved to 1.2) * Bone Density Augmentation 4 (1.2 Base Essence) * Mnemonic Enhancer 2 (0.2 Base Essence) * Synaptic Booster 2 (1.0 Base Essence) = Contacts = * Dr. Lance Heidelberg * Dolores = Skills = Active * Unarmed 6 * Influence Skill Group 4 * Perception 1 ** Specialization - Visual * Dodge 4 ** Specialization - Bodyguard * Stealth Skill Group 1 * Athletics Skill Group 1 Knowledge All Knowledge skills are at +2 due to Mnemonic Enhancer. * Bodyguarding 2 (+2 for Mnemonic Enhancer) * Security Systems 2 (+2 for Mnemonic Enhancer) * The LA Scene (Bars, raves, events and parties) 1 (+2 for Mnemonic Enhancer) Languages All Languages are at +2 due to Linguistics Edge. All Languages are at an additional +2 (for a total of +4) due to Mnemonic Enhancer. * Chinese 1 (+4 for Linguist and Mnemonic Enhancer) * English (N) * French 1 (+4 for Linguist and Mnemonic Enhancer) * German 1 (+4 for Linguist and Mnemonic Enhancer) * Japanese 1 (+4 for Linguist and Mnemonic Enhancer) * Korean 1 (+4 for Linguist and Mnemonic Enhancer) * Or'zet 1 (+4 for Linguist and Mnemonic Enhancer) * Portuguese 1 (+4 for Linguist and Mnemonic Enhancer) * Russian 1 (+4 for Linguist and Mnemonic Enhancer) * Spanish 1 (+4 for Linguist and Mnemonic Enhancer) * Sperethial 1 (+4 for Linguist and Mnemonic Enhancer) = Equipment = Sensors * Glasses Rating 4 100 ** Flare Compensation 50 ** Vision Enhancement 3 300 ** Vision Magnification 100 ** Low Light 100 * Earbud Rating 3 30 ** Audio Enhancement 3 300 ** Select Sound Filter 3 600 ** Spatial Recognizer 100 * RFID Cyberware Scanner 6 450 * RFID MAD Scanner 6 450 Weapons Miscellany * Flashpak 200 * Actioneer Business Clothes (5/3) 1500 ** Shock Frills 200 ** Nonconductivity 6 1200 * Funderwear (SecureTech PPP set and Form Fitting Body Armor) 8/7 * Tag Eraser 150 * Autopicker 6 1200 * Climbing Gear 200 * Chemsuit 6 600 * Survival Kit 100 * Medkit 6 600 * Survival Knife 50 * Subvocal Microphone 50 * 100m Rope 50 * Microwelder 250 * Adhesive (Tape) Rating 6 30 = Karma Log = * Episode Prologue: +4 Karma * Karma to Cash: -2 Karma, +10,000 nuyen = Misc Notes = Sampson Stonewall Journal 1 - Contract